<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeter Dreams by GalahadThePure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415706">Sweeter Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure'>GalahadThePure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Can't leave the room until you have sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Thancred, a little MoenUri at the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Urianger has been having terrible nightmares as of late, caused by his grief from losing Moenbryda. Determined to help, Tyr Beq decides to employ a bit of fae magic and an ancient Voeburtine matchmaking ritual to help him move on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     The kingdom of Il Mheg grew quiet as its faefolk citizens retired to their homes. It was the witching hour, the wee hours of the night when the children of Norvrandt slumbered in peace. Even without the assurance of the stars, the moon, the night sky, the fae had gotten accustomed to the oppressive light that flooded the sky every hour of the day, their circadian rhythms telling them which hours were “night” and which were “day.” It had been this was for roughly a century. It was only natural they would adapt.</p><p>     As more fae retreated into the warmth and safety of their canopies, one remained sentinel, flitting through the land of rainbows and crystals towards the Kingdom of Dreams: Lyhe Mheg. Sparkling, pink scales fell in the wake of their wings, and their short pink hair seemed weightless in the gentle breeze. They stopped at the gate, the Dreamkeep dancing spritely to greet them.</p><p>     “Tyr Beq!” they beamed, “Heading into Lyhe Mheg, are you?”</p><p>     “Of course,” Tyr Beq replied, “It would be rude of me to keep the children waiting!”</p><p>     The Dreamkeep waved their hand, the runes on the crystal gate glowing as the path to the Kingdom of Dreams became clear. Tyr Beq spun around in delight, thanking the Dreamkeep before flying into the vast garden. Large, stained glass doors stood proud along the grassy knoll, iridescent bubbles spilling out of them and filling the clear, blue sky. Children of all races, from all city-states and tribes, of all different creeds and statuses, gathered in the garden, laughing and playing in this realm of dreams. Some rode on the slides and merry-go-rounds, squealing in thrill and joy. Some sat on macaron shaped cushions, stuffing their faces with sweet treats and drinking tea with porxies. Life was so tough in Norvrandt, especially for children, yet in Lyhe Mheg, they could forget about their struggles. Here, they could frolic, play, imagine a world that wasn’t so wrought with pain and suffering.</p><p>     Tyr Beq smiled as they watched the children at play, stopping to talk and join in on the fun. As the curator of dreams, it was Tyr Beq’s duty to grant these children a moment of repose, to ensure Lyhe Mheg was filled with nothing by happy dreams. Each door, each bubble, contained the dreams of everyone in the realm. Though it was primarily children who visited Lyhe Mheg, Tyr Beq could even see the dreams of the adults through the bubbles. They flitted by each door, making the rounds to filter out bubbles containing nightmares.</p><p>     The first stop was the gate to Kholusia. While the children of this island nation relished in tea parties and eating sweets, the dreams of the adults were filled with ambition and creativity. Tyr Beq cocked their head as they spotted a particularly sparkly bubble, flying over to peek inside. They giggled and smiled at the sight of the dream within. In it, a Mystel artist had painted a masterpiece so spectacular, he granted entry into Eulmore, to live there as a free citizen no less.</p><p>   Next came Rak’Tika, in which they primarily saw dreams of the night sky, fantasies of what could be. Tyr Beq had no idea what the night sky actually looked like, but some of these interpretations were quite the sight to behold. Spiraling galaxies streaked with violet and blue, vast auroras whose waves of color streaked through the sky, twinkling stars forming into constellations of the arcana; the Bole, the Spear, the Balance, and more. The bubbles of Ahm Areng came next, Tyr Beq finding dreams of crystal clear water, of a vast trading town situated around an oasis. Both the adults and children of this nation seemed drawn to water. Then again, it was only natural, considering the area was practically a desert wasteland, with hardly a spring in sight.</p><p>     They flew to the Lakeland gate next, the bubbles emerging from it holding dreams of peace, of safety in the Crystarium. The Crystal Exarch appeared in many of them, some adults prostrating themselves in humility before their savior, others fantasizing about wooing him. The only gate left was that of Il Mheg. Tyr Beq normally skipped over this one, as fae hardly had nightmares, but they recently made a habit of checking it, observing the dreams of the Elf who moved into the empty cabin in the Bookman’s Shelves three years prior.</p><p>     This man, Urianger, often kept to himself, researching astrology in the comfort of the cabin. He would entertain the faes’ curiosity if need be, but for the most part preferred solitude. Though occasionally, Tyr Beq and other fae would notice a pair of Humes visiting his cabin, often staying for several days on end. Tyr Beq flitted up to the largest bubble emerging from the gate, peeking inside to witness the Elven man’s dreams. His dreams were normally just boring reiterations of his studies, but at least they were rarely nightmares. Yet today, the vision inside was enough to make Tyr Beq gasp.</p><p>     The dream within showed the inside of a crystalline chapel, Urianger standing at the altar in a white suit. A Galdjent woman walked down the aisle, clad in a beautiful, white gown. Tyr Beq wasn’t the most familiar with mortal ceremonies, but they had spent enough time with mortal children to know what this was. Countless young girls had dreamed of experiencing this: a Ceremony of Eternal Bonding. This ceremony would bond two mortals together for life, relishing in their love for each other until their dying days. To think, the Elf who spent most of his time as a recluse had a woman he loved, one who he would be happy to spend eternity with. As the woman approached the altar, a smile spread across Urianger’s face, tears of joy wetting his eyes.</p><p>     “Thou art as beautiful as ever, mine Lunar Bride,” he cooed.</p><p>     “Urianger,” she smiled, “I love you with all of my heart.”</p><p>     The priest at the altar cleared his throat, reading from his scrip to begin the ceremony.</p><p>     “Here in the presence of gods and men, they shall take a solemn oath to endure all trials as one,” the priest said, “Supporting the other, should they falter. Guiding the other, should they lose their way. Therefore, this binding of two souls, which is commended to be honorable amongst all, must not be entered into lightly, but with sincerity and reverence.”</p><p>     Urianger’s eyes met with his bride to be, their love for each other palpable to all who witnessed it. Tyr Beq placed their hand on their heart, overjoyed at this beautiful, happy dream Urianger was having.</p><p>     “How lovely,” they smiled.</p><p>     “If there is any person present who might show just cause as to why this couple should not be joined,” the priest continued, “Let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”</p><p>     “I OBJECT!” a mysterious voice shouted.</p><p>     A chill went up Tyr Beq’s spine as a maniacal laugh echoed through the crowd. The persons in the pews of the chapel seemed to melt into sludge, leaving naught but a man in black robes, a red mask covering his eyes. Urianger held tight to his bride’s hand, as if trying to protect her from this clearly uninvited guest.</p><p>     “Nabriales…” Urianger hissed.</p><p>     “A Ceremony of Eternal Bonding,” Nabriales cackled, “What a delightful farce. A man marrying a shadow, a corpse.”</p><p>     “Be gone from mine sight, foul Ascian!” Urianger shouted, drawing his star globe and preparing to fight.</p><p>     “As you wish,” the Ascian scoffed, “But before I depart, allow me to present you with a wedding gift.”</p><p>     Nabriales extended his hand, a shard of darkness shooting from his palm. Urianger hadn’t the time to react. Before he could deflect the attack, his bride had jumped in front of him, the shard piercing her abdomen.</p><p>     “Moenbryda!” Urianger shouted.</p><p>     Blood pooled around her open wound, her pure white dress staining red. Urianger drew a card from his globe, chanting a healing spell over his dying bride. Yet no matter what he did, no matter how quickly he cast his spells, the wound wouldn’t heal. It only seemed to fester, her body growing cold and lifeless.</p><p>     “Urianger…” she coughed, “I’m sorry… I couldn’t be your bride.”</p><p>     “Moenbryda…” Urianger cried, “Don’t leave me again! MOENBRYDA!”</p><p>     Tyr Beq pulled away from the bubble, watching the luminescent orb grow cloudy and dark with pain and sadness.</p><p>     “What a horrible nightmare…” they shivered, “Oh poor bookman… I had no idea you were in so much pain…”</p><p>     They couldn’t handle watching Urianger suffer this nightmare any longer. Disposing of it would be as easy as calling a porxie over to eat the dream, but who was to say that the nightmare wouldn’t come back? Who was to say he wouldn’t see the woman he loved die over and over again, every night? Suddenly, Tyr Beq got an idea. They couldn’t bring his old lover back to life, but maybe they could help Urianger move on. He always seemed happy whenever that Hume gunbreaker was around. Perhaps he would make a good choice. Tyr Beq flitted over to the nearest porxie, getting them to end the dream before it could get any worse. It opened its mouth, sucking up the corrupted bubble until naught remained. The shock might very well have woken Urianger, but Tyr Beq figured it was still far better than the nightmare he was suffering.</p><p>     “Ugh,” the porxie groaned, “I think I’m going to be sick…”</p><p>     “Hold it in,” Tyr Beq ordered, “We have no warrior to slay the nightmare were I to manifest it.”</p><p>     “But… It feels like my stomach has turned inside out… groink…”</p><p>     Tyr Beq glared at the flying pig familiar, making its tail stand on end.</p><p>     “If you’re going to release it, leave this place now,” they ordered, “I will not have my beautiful Lyhe Mheg sullied with nightmares.”</p><p>***</p><p>     Urianger awoke in a cold sweat, his silver hair plastered to the back of his neck. He rubbed his eyes, looking out the window to the Kingdom of Il Mheg. Considering the lack of faefolk outside, it must still be the middle of the night. He heaved a sigh, relieved that the horrible nightmare was over, but feeling weighed down by guilt and anguish. It had barely been a year on the Source since Moenbryda’s passing, yet it still haunted him as if it happened yesterday.</p><p>     “That nightmare…” he whispered, “Would that I were there when it actually happened… Mayhap then, I couldst have…”</p><p>     Urianger’s words caught in his throat, another pang of guilt hitting him at full force.</p><p>     “My Lunar Bride…” he sighed, “Mine dearest Moenbryda… I’m sorry…”</p><p>     He lay back down in his bed, yet he couldn’t sleep a wink for the remainder of the night. Maybe it was fear that he would return to where the nightmare cut off, maybe it was guilt that he couldn’t be there for Moenbryda’s actual last moments. Regardless, he thought it futile to even attempt to get more sleep. He was wide-awake, and though it was still technically nighttime, it was as bright as any morning ever was outside. He crawled out of his bed, changing from his nightgown into his Astrologian robes and hanging his star globe over his back. Urianger had no plans in particular for the day. Until the Warrior of Light joined them in the First, all he could do was wait, study, and prepare.</p><p>     “Mayhap I should clean the cabin,” he said to himself, “Twould be a pity for Thancred and Minfilia to walk in on a mess.”</p><p>    He picked up a broom, muttering an incantation Y’Shtola taught him ages ago to make cleaning easier. The broom sprung to life, sweeping up the accumulated dust and dirt into a neat pile. He hadn’t seen much of Y’Shtola since they went their separate ways after arriving in the First. No doubt she had pressing arrangements to attend to in the Rak’Tika Greatwood, but he did often miss her company. The Leveilleur twins seemed preoccupied at the moment too, Alphinaud attempting to parley with Eulmore while Allisaie fought off stray Eaters and protected the wounded in Ahm Mareng.</p><p>     It seemed the only person who ever came to visit him anymore, save for the faefolk, was Thancred. It was difficult to tell when he would arrive, or how long he would stay for that matter. Thus did Urianger try to at least sweep the cabin once a week. Thancred was constantly on the run. Staying in a single place for too long would endanger both him and Minfilia, yet when he could, Thancred always made it a point to visit Il Mheg, to see Urianger. The meals they shared, the conversations they had, the laughs bellowed and the tears shed: it was a fragment of normalcy in this strange new world, a sliver of the domesticity that Urianger had always craved.</p><p>     The broom dropped to the floor, the enchantment fading once all the dust had been gathered up into a dustpan. All Urianger needed to do now was dispose of it. He picked up the dustpan, opening the front door to his cottage and stepping outside. Even with the harsh light of the never changing sky, Il Mheg was a beautiful kingdom. Being a parallel of Ishgard, it was surprising to see how placid the landscape was when not covered by a blanket of snow. Tundras were replaced with plains, frozen gorges with pristine lakes, icy crags with verdant hills: a reflection of the land that many Elezen called home, yet it couldn’t be more different.</p><p>   He carried the dustpan through the tall grasses, over to the flowerbeds. Having lived for several years amongst the fae, he had learned several do’s and don’ts of their society. The Fuath loathed when he disposed of dirt and dust too close to their lake, and being incapable of treading water, let alone swimming, he did not want to risk invoking the wrath of the lake dwelling faefolk. The Nu Mou were hospitable and well read, and were often more than willing to loan him records and tomes from their archives for his studies. The Amaro of course were well acquainted with mortals, being the First’s equivalent of Chocobos, and were always happy to talk with him, especially about their former adventuring partners.</p><p>   It was the Pixies, however, who seemed drawn to him most. Whether they wanted to learn more of the Source or play a practical joke on him, the Pixies gravitated towards him, their childish curiosity and fun loving nature prompting them to entertain themselves with this strange mortal. It could have been worse. Urianger would gladly put up with the occasional prank if it meant keeping a good reputation with the Pixies, especially since they were often wont to turn meddling mortals into Leafmen. He knelt down to the garden, leaving the dust and debris in a pile. Apparently, Nu Mou botanists loved to collect household dust. With a bit of tinkering, it could be converted into a great fertilizer.</p><p>     Having disposed of his dust, Urianger stood back upright, ready to return to his cabin. As he walked back through the fields, he noticed two glowing dots in the distance, one pink, one green, floating in front of the door to his cottage. It was still the middle of the night. What were two fae doing at his door? He slowly approached them, beginning to overhear their conversation.</p><p>     “I’m not sure Tyr Beq,” the green fae worried, “Meddling with this mortal’s affairs might not be what he wants.”</p><p>     “You must trust me Uin Nee!” Tyr Beq urged, “If you witnessed his nightmare, you would see that he is suffering… Can it really be meddling if we are trying to alleviate his pain?”</p><p>     “Dost mine ears deceive me?” Urianger interjected, approaching the two Pixies, “Thou hast been peeking into mine dreams yet again?”</p><p>     “B-bookman!” Tyr Beq gasped.</p><p>     “I told you this was meddling!” Uin Nee scolded, “We’re so sorry. Tyr Beq, apologize to this mortal.”</p><p>     “I do not require thine apology,” Urianger sighed, “Though I suspect thou did see what hath occurred in mine nightmare…”</p><p>     “I didn’t know you had a wife,” Tyr Beq said.</p><p>     “Fiancée,” Urianger corrected, “To mine dismay, Moenbryda and I never did wed.”</p><p>     “She was very pretty,” Tyr Beq commented, “If I may ask, what happened to her?”</p><p>     “Tyr Beq!” Uin Nee fumed, “That’s <em>not </em>how you comfort someone!”</p><p>     “No, they hath asked without ill intent. I taketh no offense to their quandary,” Urianger replied, “Mine Moenbryda did offer up her life to protect mine realm and the people close to us. Twas a hero’s death…”</p><p>     “I’m sorry to hear that, bookman,” Tyr Beq responded dejectedly, “Was it recent?”</p><p>     “It occurred many moons ago,” Urianger explained, “Though at times it doth feel that the wound is still fresh, a festering sore upon mine conscious…”</p><p>     “I’m sure it was not your fault,” Uin Nee assured.</p><p>     “There was a time when I found myself poised to conspire with her murderers…” Urianger confessed, “Though the cause was for the greater good, tis a burden of guilt I shall carry with me til the day I doth shed mine mortal coil and rejoin the flow of aether. I only wish I couldst have at least been by her side when she passed on…”</p><p>     “You must still love her,” Uin Nee said.</p><p>     Urianger hesitated. It was true that he loved Moenbryda, that he was sure he wanted the two of them to spend the rest of their lives together, but the past could not be changed. Moenbryda was dead. There was no denying it. He knew it was foolish to cling to this devotion, that she wouldn’t have wanted him to stay alone forever for her sake. A part of him couldn’t help but wonder: was it his love for her that made him hesitant to move on, or was it his guilt, forcing him to dwell on her death for the sake of penance? What would happen if he found someone else and moved on? In the back of his mind, he felt there might be another who he would gladly devote himself to; someone whose presence calmed him, who offered him a taste of that sweet, domestic life he had secretly longed for. But the more he ruminated on it, especially due to this person’s identity, the guiltier he felt.</p><p>     “I…” Urianger stammered, “I do, but…”</p><p>     “But?” Tyr Beq asked, leaning in close.</p><p>     “But I oft wonder if I am making the correct choice,” he admitted, “Tis a difficult dilemma I doth find mineself in…”</p><p>     “Urianger…” Tyr Beq sighed.</p><p>     Tyr Beq flitted up to the Elezen man’s face, leaning their forehead against the tip of his pointed nose.</p><p>     “Mayhap I shouldst return to mine cottage,” Urianger said, pushing the pixies out of the way to open his door and step inside, “Thy concern is appreciated, but thou need not fret for mine sake.”</p><p>     Just as the door was about to close, Tyr Beq conjured a sleeping spell, making Urianger collapse unconscious on the floor of his cabin. Uin Nee panicked, immediately checking on Urianger to see if he was well.</p><p>     “What did you do?” Uin Nee scolded.</p><p>     “I put him to sleep,” Tyr Beq replied nonchalantly.</p><p>     “Did you want to give him more nightmares? That will only tarnish our Lyhe Mheg!”</p><p>     “He will not be asleep for that long. I only wished to take a look inside of his mind. I feel there is something he is hiding from us.”</p><p>     “Hiding? Did he not just lay his soul bare?”</p><p>     “He may be harboring a feeling he doesn’t know himself. I sense additional turmoil within him.”</p><p>     Tyr Beq floated down to the sleeping Elezen, holding their hand up to his temple. His thoughts were far harder to see than his dreams, especially since they didn’t have the dream bubbles to aid them. Yet as Tyr Beq perused the inner workings of his mind, filtering through the knowledge and regret, they found something. It was faint, but it was undeniable.</p><p>     “Well, what do you see?” Uin Nee asked.</p><p>     “It is as I suspected,” Tyr Beq explained, “His bride is not the only one he has feelings for. It is deeply suppressed, but there is yet another who he loves in a romantic way. Were it not for his guilt, I am sure he would have acted on these feelings by now.”</p><p>     “And? What are we supposed to do to help him? Do we even know who the object of his affections is?”</p><p>     “Fortunately, we do. Gather the others, Uin Nee. I have an idea on how we can stop his nightmares and free him from his guilt.”</p><p>***</p><p>     Urianger hazily opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was spotting Tyr Beq and Uin Nee outside of his cottage. Had he really fallen asleep since then? And if so, what time was it? He stood up from the hard floor of his cabin, heading for the door to check in on the Pixies. Yet as soon as he opened the door to proceed outside, he found himself crashing into what felt like a wall.</p><p>     “What in Twelves’ name?” he thought.</p><p>     It didn’t look like there was any wall before him. He could clearly see outside of his door. Curiously, he raised his hand to the doorway, feeling it press against a wall of aether.</p><p>     “Seven Hells…” he cursed.</p><p>     He ran to his windows, opening them and checking to see if they had been affected as well. To his dismay, it was sadly the case. He was trapped inside of his cottage.</p><p>     “Tyr Beq!” he shouted.</p><p>     The Pixie materialized outside of his doorway, smiling and waving at him.</p><p>     “Good morning bookman,” they beamed.</p><p>     “Is this yet another one of thy practical jokes?” he hissed, “Dost thou intendest to leave me imprisoned in mine own cabin?”</p><p>     “Oh no,” they snickered, “It is more of a puzzle than a joke.”</p><p>     “Explain thyself.”</p><p>     “You’ll be able to leave this cottage, but only with the help of the one you desire.”</p><p>     “The one I desire? And to whom art thou referring?”</p><p>     “That’s a secret. But worry not! No one else will be able to enter the cottage save for them.”</p><p>     “And what am I to do should this person never arrive? What if I starve to death?”</p><p>     “Worry not. I saw a pair of tamed amaro on the outskirts of Il Mheg. Your savior should be arriving shortly.”</p><p>     Urianger hung his head as he sat down by his desk. Of all the jokes the fae had ever pulled on him, this had to be the cruelest. He could only leave with the help of the one he desired? What could they possibly mean by that? Until now, the faes’ pranks were never made out of malice. Perhaps he had done something to earn Tyr Beq’s ire; maybe it was revenge for his nightmare causing a disturbance in their dream kingdom. He shook his head. Regardless of who his “desired one” was, there wasn’t much Urianger could do about the situation. All he could do now was wait; trapped like a damsel in distress, hoping a gallant knight would come to his rescue.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     Thancred carefully unloaded his bags from the rental amaro, ensuring he had everything before helping Minfilia dismount. He figured they had put enough distance between them and Ran’jit to be safe, and what better temporary haven than Il Mheg. They practically had a second home in Urianger’s cottage, and the faefolk’s capricious nature often dissuaded Eulmoran outsiders from stepping foot in the kingdom. Of course, they could never stay they long, lest they risk endangering Urianger, but Thancred appreciated the comforts that came with crashing at Urianger’s cottage. The hot meals, the warm bed, the joy of having someone else to talk to, even if Urianger did have a tendency to ramble on about fae culture and linguistics. He was a natural at entertaining Minfilia too, reading her books and teaching her more about their world. When the three of them were together, Thancred could almost forget about the beast of a man pursuing them. He didn’t feel like a fugitive, a runaway, a rogue who stole the Oracle of Light away. It felt like he was coming home to a family, to a caring partner and a wonderful child.</p><p>     “Thancred,” Minfilia interjected, interrupting Thancred’s train of thought, “Urianger won’t mind us stopping by his cottage, right?”</p><p>     “It’s never bothered him before,” Thancred replied, “Why would that change now?”</p><p>     “I don’t know… I just… have a bad feeling.”</p><p>     Thancred drew his gunblade, staying alert on the off chance they were followed.</p><p>     “Do you think Ran’jit has found us?” he asked.</p><p>     “No,” Minfilia replied, “It just feels like there’s a vast amount of light aether pooling around the Bookman’s Shelves. You don’t think a Sin Eater could have gotten to Urianger, do you?”</p><p>     “Even if it did, I’m sure he’d be able to handle it on his own,” Thancred assured, “But if you’re truly that worried about him, we can go and investigate. We’re heading in that direction anyway. You have the daggers I gave you to defend yourself with, right?”</p><p>     “Yes. They’re on my belt.”</p><p>     “Good. Now stay alert Minfilia. If there truly is an Eater here, we must remain on our toes. I won’t have you struck down on my watch.”</p><p>     Minfilia nodded her head as Thancred slung their bags over his shoulder and dismissed the amaros. His hand still gripped at the hilt of his gunblade, prepared to strike if need be. Staying light on his feet, Thancred guided Minfilia through the plains of Il Mheg, making their way to the Bookman’s Shelves. Pixies giggled and danced as they two passed through Lyda Lran, welcoming their guests, the dear friends of their beloved “bookman.” As they drew closer to Urianger’s cottage, Thancred too could sense a mass of light aether, yet there seemed to be no sign of a sin eater, save for the Light Warden still locked away in the Faerie King’s castle.</p><p>     “Oh look! It’s the blademan and the Oracle!” a chipper voice beamed.</p><p>     A pink pixie floated over to them, cocking their head as they examined their guests from head to toe.</p><p>     “Come looking for Urianger?” the fae asked.</p><p>     “You’re Tyr Beq, right?” Minfilia asked.</p><p>     “That would be me,” Tyr Beq giggled.</p><p>     “It is a pleasure to see you again,” Minfilia smiled, “In person that is. Thank you for visiting me in my dreams.”</p><p>     “I’m always more than happy to play with you in Lyhe Mheg, Minfilia,” Tyr Beq cooed, “Your dreams are so bright and colorful. They make the most beautiful bubbles.”</p><p>     “Tyr Beq,” Thancred interrupted, “Minfilia and I noticed something odd when we first got here. Care to fill us in?”</p><p>     “And what would that be?” Tyr Beq asked, playing the fool.</p><p>     “I’m certain you can easily see how much light aether there is in the Bookman’s Shelves,” Thancred drilled, “You wouldn’t happen to have an explanation for that, would you?”</p><p>     “Perhaps it would be better if I showed you myself,” Tyr Beq said, “Follow me, blademan, Oracle.”</p><p>     The fae led the two to Urianger’s cottage. Even though they could practically feel the light aether emanating from the house, on the outside, it looked the same as it always did. Thancred readied his gunblade and signaled Minfilia to draw her daggers. Since there was no clear sign of an Eater on the outside, it might already be inside. Urianger could very well be fighting for his life in there, and while Thancred was sure that he could hold his own, he would burn in the seventh hell before he let Urianger die. He walked up to the door to the cottage, twisting the knob until it opened. Yet much to his surprise, there was no sign of a Sin Eater within, just Urianger twiddling his thumbs at his desk.</p><p>     “What…” Thancred wondered, “What the hells…”</p><p>     “In you go!” Tyr Beq shouted, pushing Thancred through the doorway.</p><p>     Thancred stumbled inside, the racket making Urianger turn his head in surprise.</p><p>     “Thancred?” Urianger wondered, ‘Thou werest able to enter?”</p><p>     “Where’s the Eater?” Thancred asked, “Did you deal with it already.”</p><p>     “Oh, my bad,” Tyr Beq giggled, “There was no Sin Eater.”</p><p>     “What?” Thancred and Minfilia exclaimed.</p><p>     “The faefolk of Lyda Lran decided to use a little faerie magic to help out our dear bookman,” Tyr Beq explained.</p><p>     “What do you mean?” Thancred asked, walking up to the doorway to question the fae.</p><p>     Just as he tried to leave the cottage, he found himself colliding with a wall of aether, falling on his rear and dropping his gunblade.</p><p>   “Thal’s balls!” he hissed, “What’s going on here?”</p><p>     “Thou shouldst have not come here,” Urianger sighed, “It appears that thou hast been pulled into the Pixies’ jape as well…”</p><p>     “Thancred!” Minfilia shouted.</p><p>     She tried to reach out to him through the door, but much like with Thancred, her hand met with the aether wall, barring her from entering the room.</p><p>     “What kind of sick joke is this?” Thancred growled, starting to get impatient with the pink pixie.</p><p>     “This aether wall is linked to Urianger’s heart,” Tyr Beq explained, “And the only way it could be broken down is if the two of you fulfill what his heart desires.”</p><p>     “Stop being cryptic! Out with it!” Thancred ordered.</p><p>     Tyr Beq giggled, leaning in close to the doorway so Minfilia wouldn’t hear.</p><p>     “You can’t leave this cottage until you mate~!” Tyr Beq whispered.</p><p>     Colored drained from Thancred and Uriangers’ faces.</p><p>     “WHAT?” the both of them exclaimed.</p><p>     “We fae folk have used this matchmaking technique for ages,” they explained, “But don’t worry. The spell wouldn’t have worked if there were no attraction between the two of you. Whether you know it or not, there is a mutual romantic desire buried within your hearts: you just have to dig it out.”</p><p>     Thancred punched the wall of aether, immediately shaking his hand in pain afterward.</p><p>     “Damn Pixie!” he hissed, “There has to be some other way!”</p><p>     “Perhaps,” Tyr Beq teased, “But I will leave that for you to figure out!”</p><p>     “Thancred, Urianger…” Minfilia worried.</p><p>   “Worry not about us, child,” Urianger assured, “Thancred and I shall find a way to escape. I entreat thee, Tyr Beq. We shall entertain thee in thy charade, but wouldst thou look after Minfilia? I know not how long our imprisonment should last…”</p><p>     “Of course,” Tyr Beq cheered, “Oracle, would you like to come play in Lyhe Mheg with me?”</p><p>     As soon as the fae stretched out her hand, Minfilia jolted back.</p><p>     “Why did you do this to them…” Minfilia fretted, “This isn’t a joke, Tyr Beq, this is dangerous.”</p><p>     “Just go with them Minfilia,” Thancred urged, “I’d rather you be somewhere safe with the fae than out in the open by yourself.”</p><p>     Minfilia looked from her guardian inside the cottage back to the pink fae, reluctantly sighing and conceding.</p><p>   “Ok…” she agreed, “Please find a way to escape soon.”</p><p>     “I promise we won’t keep you waiting,” Thancred assured.</p><p>     “Come with me, Minfilia,” Tyr Beq smiled, “I’ll make you some Pixieberry Tea in Lyhe Mheg while you wait.”</p><p>     Minfilia looked back towards Thancred and Urianger once more before nodding her head and following the fae. Thancred closed the door and plopped down on the floor, shaking his head in exasperation. If worse came to worse and they <em>did </em>have to have sex in order to leave, Thancred wasn’t too keen on having fae voyeurs observing them.</p><p>     “Hello Thancred,” Urianger said, trying to break the awkward silence, “Thou lookest hale and hearty.”</p><p>     “I suppose I’m as good as I can be for someone who’s stuck in a fae trap…” he sighed, “How long have you been stuck in here?”</p><p>     “Only since the morning. Though had it been any longer, I fear I might have lost mine composure… Mine pantry is only stocked with enough food for a week, and were we to split it in twain, ‘twould be empty in mere days.”</p><p>     “Good to know we at least have a few days to figure this out… But maybe we should ration just in case. I’ve sacrificed more than a few meals to make sure Minfilia stays well fed.”</p><p>     “I would not be opposed to thy suggestion. Wouldst thou likest a drink? Mayhap some coffee or tea?”</p><p>     “I suppose having something to help wake me up wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>     Urianger walked over to his kitchen, filling a kettle with water before igniting a fire crystal underneath, heating the water to a boil. He scattered some loose-leaf tea into the pot, watching the color change to a transparent, light brown. As soon as the tea was steeped, he strained the leaves, transferring the liquid into a decorative pot, gifted to him by the Nu Mou, and poured some into two porcelain cups. Neither he nor Thancred were too partial to sweets, so sugar or honey was unnecessary. Having grown up on Archon Bread, Urianger was accustomed to eating food that prioritized nutrition over taste. He moved the cups and pot to a tray, taking the beverages over to his sitting area and encouraging Thancred to join him. Thancred joined him on the loveseat, taking one of the cups from the tray and sipping the still piping-hot tea. As expected of a drink from Il Mheg, the tea was very floral, yet not overbearingly perfumed to the point of being undrinkable.</p><p>     “Thanks,” Thancred said.</p><p>     “Twas not a problem,” Urianger replied, taking a drink of his own tea.</p><p>     “So,” Thancred cleared his throat, “Do you think there’s any other way we can break through the faes’ magicks? Of course other than…”</p><p>     “Mayhap there is, but twould require ample research to so much as figure out a counter spell, let alone execute it.”</p><p>     “Well, we do have <em>that</em> method in our back pocket, but… I’m not so certain about you, but I’d like to save it for a last resort.”</p><p>     “I understand…”</p><p>     Urianger looked downward into his teacup, his reflection on the surface of the drink staring back at him. From time to time, he had entertained the thought of courting Thancred, but something always seemed to hold him back. Whether it was the guilt of what happened to Moenbryda weighing him down or the fear that he would be rejected and ruin their friendship, Urianger always tried to keep this idea to himself. Yet if he couldn’t find a way to escape, they may have no other choice. He drained the rest of his tea, setting his cup down on the platter.</p><p>     “Twould behoove me to begin mine research,” Urianger said.</p><p>     “Is there anything I can do to help?” Thancred offered, “I don’t want to be dead weight.”</p><p>     “Would that I still had mine goggles, I wouldst implore thee to search for weak points where the aether is more sparse. Alas they were left in the Source.”</p><p>     “I’ve always been pretty sensitive to aether. Goggles or no, I could still try to look for some weak points.”</p><p>     “Twould be duly appreciated, but takest care to not overexert thyself.”</p><p>     “Are there any books you want me to grab for you?”</p><p>     “I can fetch them mineself. Thou mayst proceed with thine own task.”</p><p>     “Alright then.”</p><p>     Thancred finished off his tea and stood up from the loveseat, walking to the walls of the cottage to begin his search. He didn’t go by sight as much as by feeling. Aether was invisible and impalpable, yet after being sent into the lifestream with Y’Shtola back in Ul’Dah, he seemed to have an easier time sensing it, even without the Sharlayan goggles. He slowly circled the inside of the cottage, placing his hand on what he speculated were weak points. To cover this entire cabin in such a thick wall of aether would be nigh impossible. It would require just as much, of not more aether to summon a Primal, and Thancred didn’t exactly see any crates of crystals lying around. The pixies must have found some way around it, reinforcing escape points with aether while leaving other spots bare.</p><p>     His theory was confirmed when he placed his hand against the wall, noticing a disparity of aether in the area. Then again, this particular portion of the wall was thick, reinforced with stone and metal. Even if they were to use brute force and break down this wall to escape, the entire cabin may very well collapse around them. Not to mention breaking through this wall would take several days, especially since Thancred doubted Urianger had a pickaxe just lying around his abode. He sighed, looking over his shoulder to check on Urianger’s progress.</p><p>     Urianger had moved from the loveseat to his desk, and was currently devouring a hefty tome. Thancred quietly walked over to him, noticing a look of pure concentration plastered across the Elezen’s face. His gray brows furrowed as his golden eyes darted from side to side, scanning the pages to absorb the book’s knowledge. Strands of his shoulder length, silver hair dangled over his cheeks, yet if it impaired his reading, Urianger would simply brush them behind his pointed ears. The lit lamp on his desk illuminated his well-defined facial features; his pointed nose, his prominent cheekbones, his well-maintained facial hair, the mark of the Circle of Knowing tattooed in black ink upon his cheek. He looked surprisingly beautiful like this.</p><p>     “Hast thou foundest a weak point yet, Thancred?” Urianger asked, catching Thancred staring.</p><p>     Thancred averted his gaze bashfully, “Well, it seems the aether wall is thickest on what would be entry and exit points: doors, windows, and the like, but it’s practically nonexistent on the actual walls and ceiling. Maybe we could try to…”</p><p>     “Thancred we are not destroying mine cottage,” Urianger interrupted, “I doubt the Nu Mou wouldst offer their assistance in repairs were the damage caused by us, and I fear I am no carpenter, nor do I know of any who wouldst lend their aid in a timely manner.”</p><p>     “I guess it was worth a shot… How is your research going?”</p><p>     “I recalled the pixies telling me of this ritual prior, yet twas so long ago, I fear I hath retained little understanding of it.”</p><p>     “What do you remember of it?”</p><p>     “The ritual was referred to as Ghrá Ryne, or ‘Blessing of the Lovers’ in common tongue. The fae didst often execute this ritual during the time of Voeburt, as a way to ensure the crown prince or princess wouldst be courted by someone who they truly loved, and someone whose love was mutual for them. It was said that only the person the crown prince or princess desired wouldst be able to pass the aether wall, and were their love not mutual, the spell wouldst have fizzled out prior to its execution.”</p><p>     A pause.</p><p>     “Does this mean,” Thancred suggested, “That you’re in love with me?”</p><p>     “What?” Urianger choked, blushing to his ears, “Certainly thou doth jest! The requirements for the ritual may not solely be love. Mayhap it couldst also be satisfied with amity or camaraderie. Besides, were that the case, twould mean thou art in love with me as well. The ritual wouldst fail lest the love between the two contained within the Ghrá Ryne is mutual.”</p><p>     Thancred swallowed hard. He always thought of Urianger as a great friend. Urianger may be a bit pompous at times, and his lectures were quite verbose when it addressed something he was passionate about or well versed in, but he was always there to support Thancred, especially since their arrival in the First. He offered him succor when all of the other Scions were too busy with their own affairs. He turned a blind eye to the risk of sheltering someone who was wanted by one of the most powerful city-states in all of Norvrandt, offering both him and Minfilia a place to stay without fear of being hunted down. He took care of him, and more importantly, took care of Minfilia whenever they would visit. Many a time did Thancred find himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind spending every day with Urianger and Minfilia in this cozy cottage in Il Mheg, a happy family without a care in the world.</p><p>     But he knew how dangerous this attachment was. Both he and Urianger had chosen to walk a dangerous path, one where every passing day could be their last. What would happen if Thancred were killed in the heat of battle, leaving Urianger behind? And if Urianger were to die, Thancred would be left hollow, suffering from losing yet another loved one. It was bad enough losing his surrogate daughter, the original Minfilia. But were he to lose his lover, being helpless to protect them, he would surely crumble from the grief.</p><p>     “Well,” Thancred said, “I do think we’ve gotten pretty close over the past few years, but I’m afraid I only see you as a friend.”</p><p>     A knot formed in Urianger’s throat. He had a feeling that his feelings for Thancred weren’t mutual. Still, it hurt to hear it directly from the horse’s mouth. Yet he couldn’t let this pain show. It would be better for Thancred to never know how he felt, for this crush to fade away and them to remain friends.</p><p>     “Well, tis clear that our feelings of amity are mutual,” Urianger sighed, “Mayhap with a bit more research, I can see if there is a way to dispel the aether through a platonic consummation.”</p><p>     “I guess I’ll leave you to it then,” Thancred replied, “But don’t hesitate to ask me for help if you need it.”</p><p>     “I will keep thy offer in mind.”</p><p>     Thancred walked away from the desk, giving Urianger some privacy to do his research. As soon as he left, Urianger looked down to his book, sighing. The pixies had really done it this time. Whether it was made with good intentions or not, their little stunt just managed to stress Urianger out even more. He enjoyed spending time in his cabin with Thancred, but not when they were forbidden from leaving. Especially not when it seemed their only method of escape was through something Thancred clearly wanted to avoid: intercourse between the two of them. He shook his head. There had to be some other way to escape, and for both of their sakes, Urianger had to find it.</p><p>***</p><p>     Minfilia looked around Lyhe Mheg, noticing more and more children appearing within. It was nighttime already and Thancred and Urianger still hadn’t returned. Bubbles began to pour out of the gates, and happy dreamers frolicked and played in the garden, yet Minfilia couldn’t sleep a wink. She turned to Tyr Beq, who was just about to do their rounds checking dream bubbles, gently grabbing their hand to get their attention.</p><p>     “Tyr Beq,” she pleaded, “They’ve been stuck in that cabin since morning… Won’t you please lift the spell? This has gone on long enough.”</p><p>     “I’m sorry Minfilia, but I cannot,” Tyr Beq sighed, “Urianger’s plight doesn’t just affect him, you know. His nightmare could possibly destroy Lyhe Mheg if not pruned away.”</p><p>     “Wasn’t there any other way you could fix it instead of keeping him and Thancred prisoner?”</p><p>     “Perhaps, but we faefolk believe this will be the fastest and most effective solution. Please trust us on this, o Oracle.”</p><p>     Suddenly, Tyr Beq heard a shriek, noticing two tainted dream bubbles floating from the gate of Il Mheg. They flitted over to the corrupted spheres with Minfilia in tow. There were only two possible sources for these terrible nightmares, and Tyr Beq was not happy about it.</p><p>     “Oh no…” Tyr Beq swallowed hard.</p><p>     “What is it?” Minfilia worried.</p><p>     “Hush for a moment child,” Tyr Beq urged, “Allow me to view these nightmares for myself.”</p><p>     Tyr Beq peeked inside of the first bubble, the one belonging to Thancred, desperate to see what nightmare was unfolding. The sight was enough to make them wretch. In this nightmare, Thancred stood battered and bloodied on a raging battlefield in Kholusia, surrounded by warriors from Eulmore. He cleaved his gunblade through the advancing forces, yet there seemed to be no end to them in sight. Every time he cut one down, two more would appear, and he struggled to keep up with the relentless assault. Just as he was about to give up, as he felt his life fading, his wounds began to close and his strength returned. He looked up, noticing the familiar face of an Elezen in black robes.</p><p>     “Stand strong, Thancred,” the Elezen said, “This will not be thy grave.”</p><p>     “Took you long enough to get here,” Thancred replied, slowly rising to his feet, “I owe you one, Urianger.”</p><p>     With Urianger’s support, the tides had completely turned. His gunblade felt lighter and his attacks hit harder thanks to the buffs from Urianger’s tarot cards, and if he was injured, Urianger would quickly mend his wounds with a cast of Benefic. They cut through the crowd of soldiers, running towards a little white dot on the horizon. As they got closer, the figure in white became clearer. It was Minfilia, waiting for them at the Kholusian docks with three amaros, ready for their escape. They were so close, mere meters away, when suddenly Thancred heard a scream that made him stop in his tracks. He turned around, his pupils shrinking in shock. The bloodied blade of a scythe protruded from Urianger’s chest, General Ran’Jit standing behind him. Ran’Jit pulled the scythe from Urianger’s chest, not even looking down as his fatally wounded prey collapsed onto the ground, the soil wet and crimson with his blood.</p><p>     “Urianger!” Thancred cried out.</p><p>     “Flee, Thancred,” Urianger coughed, “To fight him wouldst mean forfeiting thine own life… Take Minfilia, and escape.”</p><p>   Urianger sputtered as Ran’Jit kicked him in the face, his killer looking down at him with disgust.</p><p>     “Ran’Jit, you bastard!” Thancred cursed, “I’ll kill you!”</p><p>     Thancred swung his blade at the Beastmaster, only for his attack to be parried. Ran’Jit grunted, heaving his scythe forward and knocking Thancred back.</p><p>     “Eager to die?” Ran’Jit spat, “Weaklings like you could never hope to protect the Oracle. Perish. Lament. Die for your insolence!”</p><p>     Thancred braced for the impact of Ran’Jit’s scythe, yet to his surprise, the blow never came. He looked up. Ran’Jit’s scythe had stopped mere inches from his head. The man wielding it cringed in pain, dropping the weapon and falling to the ground unconscious. In one last effort to save Thancred’s life, Urianger put Ran’Jit to sleep, using up the very last of his mana. Thancred pushed himself up to his feet, running to Urianger’s side. Escaping was the last thought on his mind right now. He was going to escape with Urianger or he wasn’t going to escape at all.</p><p>     “Hang in there,” Thancred begged, “The chirugeons at the Crystarium will get this wound patched up. Everything is going to be alright, Urianger.”</p><p>     “Leave me, Thancred,” Urianger coughed, “I know not… how much longer I will last…”</p><p>     “Don’t say that! You’re going to live, Urianger. You can’t die…”</p><p>     “Would that optimism were enough to stop the inevitable… I’m sorry Thancred… Take care… of Minfilia…”</p><p>     Urianger’s eyes glazed over, his breath still, his body cold. He was dead.</p><p>     “Damn it…” Thancred cursed, “GODS DAMN IT! Why… why does everyone I love have to die…”</p><p>     Tyr Beq stepped away from the dream, immediately calling a porxie over to dispose of it. That was one of the worst nightmares they had ever seen. As the pig familiar sucked the nightmare down their gullet, Tyr Beq looked inside of Urianger’s dream, only to do a double take. It looked like the exact same dream. Thancred and Urianger were running as fast as they could to the Kholusian coastline, fending off Eulmoran soldiers. Only this time, the one who received Ran’Jit’s blow, the one who bled out on the soil as the other watched in horror, was Thancred.</p><p>     “Thancred,” Urianger cried, “I beg of thee, do not give up. I can heal thee. I-“</p><p>     “Looks like my time is up…” Thancred sputtered, “Urianger… Tell Minfilia I’m sorry… I’m sorry for being a bad guardian.”</p><p>     “Thou willst have the opportunity to tell her that for thyself. Prithee, stay still. Thy wound is deep but I can heal it. I have to…”</p><p>     “Just let me go, Urianger. Forget about me and get out of here…”</p><p>     “No… NO! I refuse… I may have been powerless to save mine Moenbryda, but I willst be thrice damned if I let thee die… I cannot… I cannot simply let the person I love perish due to mine own weakness…”</p><p>     Tyr Beq pulled back as the porxie consumed Urianger’s nightmare, the poor piglet looking sick to his stomach. Minfilia went up to comfort the sickly familiar, rubbing its back to ease its pain from the terrible nightmares it had just consumed.</p><p>     “Those were terrible…” it groaned, “So much pain… so much death…”</p><p>     “Tyr Beq,” Minfilia begged, “Please release them from your spell. They’re <em>both </em>suffering now!”</p><p>     “Perhaps I didn’t think this through,” Tyr Beq sighed, “Very well. Come morning I will gather the others and we will lift the aether wall.”</p><p>     Minfilia looked back to the dream gate of Il Mheg, watching the vibrant bubbles of the faefolk float out. She couldn’t help but be worried for Thancred and Urianger. No amount of frolicking, of drinking tea and eating macarons, of spending time with the whimsical faefolk would abate it. She just wanted for them to be happy, for the three of them to enjoy each others’ company just like old times.</p><p>     “Thancred, Urianger…” she whimpered, “Please be safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     Urianger snapped upright in his bed. This was the second night in a row where he had dreamed a nightmare so horrible, it shocked him awake. It was so terribly vivid, he almost feared it was one of his visions, that he was peering directly into the future and witnessing Thancred’s demise.</p><p>     “Thancred…” he sighed, “Mayhap twould be better if we were to simply stay friends…”</p><p>     His throat was parched dry. No doubt he had been screaming in his sleep. After witnessing such a terrifying sight, it was understandable, but he feared that his cries had woken Thancred, giving him cause to worry. He stood up from his bed, grabbing a lantern and heading out into his kitchen. As he made his way through the living room, he noticed movement coming from the couch. He lifted his lantern, the small flame within illuminating Thancred’s face.</p><p>     “Thancred?” Urianger said, “Tis quite late. I am surprised that thou art awake.”</p><p>     “I suppose I could say the same for you, friend,” Thancred replied, “I’ll probably go back to sleep soon. I just had a terrible nightmare is all…”</p><p>     “Truly? I did as well. Mayhap it is due to the faes’ spell.”</p><p>     “Nah, I’ve been having this one for a while… Thought I’d be used to it by now, but... I suppose there are some things you can never be indifferent towards.”</p><p>     “I was about to fetch mineself a glass of water. Wouldst thou care for one as well?”</p><p>     “I could honestly go for a flagon of ale, but I doubt you’d have that here. I’ll take some water.”</p><p>     Urianger approached his faucet, grabbing two glasses from his cabinet and filling them with the cold, clear liquid. He returned to the couch, sitting down and handing Thancred his glass. Thancred downed the entire cup in one sitting, placing the empty glass down on the ground. He still looked frazzled after his nightmare, and as stressed as Urianger was, he thought maybe offering some sympathy to Thancred would help to ease his own nerves.</p><p>     “Wouldst thou carest to talk about thy nightmare?” Urianger asked.</p><p>     “I don’t know…” Thancred replied.</p><p>     “If thou art worried about me sharing our discussion with Minfilia, thou mayest take comfort that I intended to speak naught of it to her. This conversation shalt be for the two of us alone.”</p><p>     “Twist my damn arm… Fine I’ll tell you about it…”</p><p>     Thancred leaned back into the cushion of the couch, making himself comfortable as he prepared to open up his heart for Urianger.</p><p>     “It’s Ran’Jit,” Thancred explained, “It’s bad enough the bastard seems to follow me everywhere I go when I’m awake, now he has to chase me in my dreams too.”</p><p>     “He is following thou in thy dream?” Urianger asked.</p><p>     “Most of the time, it’s him chasing me and Minfilia. He seems to follow us everywhere, and no matter what I do, I can never beat him. We always barely escape by the skin of our noses, but at least we come out alive. But last night’s nightmare… it was worse than any I had ever experienced… Minfilia was safe, sure, but we had been separated. I was surrounded by Eulmoran soldiers, fighting for my life… But I wasn’t alone. You… You see, someone I care about was with me, fighting by my side, supporting me.”</p><p>     “Is that so…”</p><p>     “With their help, I was able to turn the tides. But just as I was about to reach the light at the end of the tunnel, that damned Ran’Jit appeared and killed them. All I could do was watch as they bled out and died in my arms…”</p><p>   Urianger was shocked. Did he and Thancred really have the same nightmare? It couldn’t possibly be true.</p><p>     “If I might ask,” Urianger wondered, “Who was this person in thy nightmare. The one whom Ran’Jit slew.”</p><p>     Thancred rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, “Well… It’s the person I love… But at the same time, I feel we could never be together. It would be too dangerous for the both of us… I want to protect them. I want to be happy with them, but I’m worried about what would happen if I fail…”</p><p>     “Thancred… I know thy pain too well… Not a day goes by where I do not blame mineself for Moenbryda’s death…”</p><p>     “I’m worried I’ll lose them forever… Just like I did with Minfilia… well, <em>my </em>Minfilia…”</p><p>     “The fear that thy strength wouldst not be enough… the anxiety that a moment of powerlessness would snatch them from thy side forever…”</p><p>     “I don’t want to ever lose someone I love again…”</p><p>     “I understand thy sentiment. Mine heart would shatter were I to lose thee…”</p><p>     Urianger slapped his hand over his mouth, hoping that Thancred didn’t notice.</p><p>     “Wait… if you were to lose <em>me?</em>” Thancred asked.</p><p>     “Prithee lookest not into it,” Urianger blushed, “Twas but a slip of the tongue…”</p><p>     The room went silent. Knowingly or not, Urianger had just confessed his feelings to Thancred, the heat of the moment enfeebling his reason. He hung his head in shame. This lapse in reason may have very well cost him one of his dearest friendships. Suddenly, he felt one of Thancred’s hands rest on his shoulder, the other tilting his head up.</p><p>     “You know… you were the one I saw die in my dream…” Thancred confessed, “It was you who I couldn’t protect. You who I truly care about.”</p><p>     “Thou certainly doth jest,” Urianger blinked in confusion, “Mere moons ago there was scarcely a time when thou didst not have at least one woman clinging to thine arm.”</p><p>     “Gender doesn’t matter to me Urianger.”</p><p>     “Then ‘tis true? Thou dost love me?”</p><p>     “It is. And I gather you feel the same?”</p><p>     “I do. I love thee, Thancred.”</p><p>   Thancred lifted his hand to Urianger’s cheek, tracing the tattoo seared into the Elezen’s face with his fingers. Urianger seemed to ease into Thancred’s touch, his face drifting closer until his lithe lips brushed against the Hyur’s. He closed his eyes, the warm press of Thancred’s lips easing his worries, making him forget his past traumas, making him forgive himself. He mewled as Thancred’s tongue slid into his mouth, the Hyur’s fingers threading into his silver hair to bring him closer. He didn’t want this to end. Urianger had missed this warmth, this intimacy. It had been so long since he had felt someone’s loving touch, and he never wanted to be parted from it again, especially if it came from Thancred. His heart raced. His body grew hot with need. He wanted more.</p><p>     “Thancred,” Urianger whimpered between kisses.</p><p>     “Hm?” Thancred cooed.</p><p>     “Mine body has become strange. Though I fear it has been a while since I have indulged in pleasures of the flesh…”</p><p>     “Are you saying you want to have sex?”</p><p>     “Mayhap… lest thou art opposed.”</p><p>     “How could I say no to you?”</p><p>     Urianger blushed, his pointed ears turning bright red.</p><p>     “Though I wouldst like to clarify,” he said, “That mine desire to consummate our love comes not from the situation we doth find ourselves in. Would that were the wall of aether dispelled, I wouldst still crave thy touch. Dost thou feelest the same?”</p><p>     “Of course I do. I love you, Urianger,” Thancred assured, “I wouldn’t want to have sex with you if I didn’t.”</p><p>     “Then, shall we retire to mine chambers?”</p><p>     “Lead the way.”</p><p>     The pair stood up from the couch, proceeding back into Urianger’s bedroom. As Thancred began to strip off his clothes, Urianger reached into his nightstand drawer, retrieving a bottled filled with scented oil. He wasn’t often wont to masturbate, but on the rare instances where he did, he would use this oil for lubrication. He turned his head, his jaw dropping as he watched Thancred yank his shirt off, revealing his sculpted muscles. The Hyur was always well built, considering he had mastered three different disciples of war, yet now his muscles seemed even more defined. His fair skin was riddled with scars, stretched taut against his thick biceps, his rounded pectorals, his six-pack abs. Urianger couldn’t look away.</p><p>     “Admiring the view, are you?” Thancred teased.</p><p>     “Thy body is divine,” Urianger praised.</p><p>     “It’s a bit unfair for me to be the only one exposing himself though, don’t you think. Hurry up and take off that nightgown.”</p><p>   Urianger unbuttoned his pajamas, letting the fabric slide off of his shoulders and onto the floor. His body wasn’t as built as Thancred’s due to his preference for healing over fighting, but it was toned, his broad chest tapering to a slender waist. His ruddy skin looked soft to the touch, and his body hair was minimal, shaved in most places save for his beard and his groin. Thancred pushed him down into the sheets, feeling up the Elezen’s body and kissing him passionately. Urianger could plainly see Thancred’s erection straining against his smallclothes, his own member growing hot and hard as well.</p><p>     “Uri,” Thancred cooed, “Gods you’re beautiful.”</p><p>     “Thou dost flatter me Thancred,” Urianger replied, “Especially as I find myself quite captivated by thy visage.”</p><p>     Urianger gasped as Thancred planted a kiss on his ear, nibbling gently at the pointed cartilage. The tip of the ear was a known erogenous zone for Elezen, and merely feeling the warmth of Thancred’s breath against it was enough to send a shiver up Urianger’s spine.</p><p>     “Thancred,” he mewled, “Thy touch hath clouded mine mind. Tis strange…”</p><p>     “Do you want me to stop?” Thancred whispered.</p><p>     “Nay, continue. I entreat thee.”</p><p>     Thancred pulled away from Urianger’s ear, moving to kiss the tattoo on his cheek. It was the mark of the Circle of Knowing, a brand which Thancred shared as well, emblazoned upon his neck. He may have not been a Sharlayan scholar like Urianger, but Thancred was an Archon nonetheless, and this very mark linked them together even before they had decided to cross the boundaries between friends and lovers. He caressed Urianger’s beard, the hair sprouting from his chin surprisingly silken. The Elezen clearly took care of his facial hair, trimming it frequently. Thancred occasionally missed having a goatee himself, but Minfilia insisted that it made him look like a dirty hobo. Thus did he start shaving his chin regularly.</p><p>     He peppered kisses down Urianger’s long neck, tracing his prominent collarbone with his tongue. Urianger whimpered as Thancred’s fingers tweaked his nipples, rolling the sensitive nubs between them until they hardened. He couldn’t get enough of this foreplay, but at the same time, Urianger’s cock strained, leaking and aching from lack of being touched. Just as he was about to reach into his smallclothes to touch himself, Thancred intercepted him, grabbing onto his hand.</p><p>     “No, no,” he insisted, “Allow me.”</p><p>     Thancred pulled down Urianger’s undergarments, his swelling cock oozing precum. His member was like the rest of his body, long but slender. Thancred gripped onto Urianger’s erection, gently stroking the smooth shaft.</p><p>     “Uri,” Thancred cooed, “If it’s alright with you, can I be on top? I mean, if you’re not comfortable with bottoming, I suppose I could, but…”</p><p>     “Thou mayest,” Urianger interrupted, blushing, “Many a time did Moenbryda utilize a strap-on when we made love. Thusly I am no stranger to being on the receiving end.”</p><p>     Somehow Thancred wasn’t surprised. It must be a Roegadyn thing. Still, Thancred couldn’t complain. He would switch if necessary, but in general, he preferred topping.</p><p>     “You have lube, right?” Thancred asked.</p><p>     “I retrieved some oil from mine nightstand whilst thou were undressing,” Urianger replied, handing the lubricant to Thancred, “Though I have experience, I wouldst still entreat thee to be gentle. It has been several moons since mine body has taken anything larger than fingers.”</p><p>     “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>     Thancred removed his hand from Urianger’s cock, slicking his fingers with the scented oil before spreading Urianger’s legs. His middle finger pressed at the Elezen’s puckered rim, slowly caressing it, easing him open. Urianger bit his lip to muffle his moans as Thancred’s finger slipped inside to the knuckle, rubbing his warm walls.</p><p>     “Don’t hold back Urianger,” Thancred cooed, “I want to hear your moans.”</p><p>     Urianger nodded his head, practically shrieking in pleasure as Thancred’s digit nudged into his prostate. Thancred grinned, pressing hard into the sensitive gland as Urianger squirmed underneath him.</p><p>     “Looks like I’ve found your good spot, hm?” Thancred teased.</p><p>     “Indeed thou hast…” Urianger panted, “Yet mine body requirest more. Another, Thancred. Prithee, add another finger.”</p><p>     “It’s cute watching you beg like this.”</p><p>     Thancred slid his ring finger inside of Urianger’s body, making Urianger moan. The melting pleasure of being fingered by someone he loved; Urianger had missed this, craved this, wanted more and more until he came completely undone. His gaze drifted from Thancred’s face to his groin, watching a wet spot of precum forming in his smallclothes. Even when hidden behind a layer of fabric, Urianger could tell that Thancred’s cock was on the large side for a Hyur, especially for a Midlander. Still, he wasn’t afraid of it being too big for him. If anything he was excited, clenching in anticipation of that delectable stretch.</p><p>     Urianger practically bucked his hips into Thancred’s hand when a third finger was added, the pressure on his prostate turning intoxicating. His cries of pleasure seemed to only encourage Thancred, the Hyur’s cock twitching in anticipation behind his smallclothes.</p><p>     “Thancred,” Urianger begged, “Shed thy undergarments. I am prepared well enough.”</p><p>     “Gladly,” Thancred replied, kissing Urianger on his cheek.</p><p>     Thancred yanked off his smallclothes, freeing his own cock before slicking it with lube and grinding it against Urianger’s rim. Urianger cringed as Thancred teased him. He wished he would stop grinding on him and just put it in already. His body felt so empty. He needed Thancred inside of him. Suddenly, Urianger felt the blunt head of Thancred’s cock press against him, spreading his entrance as the tip sunk past his rim. He dug his nails into Thancred’s shoulder, panting from the intensity of the stretch.</p><p>     “Urianger,” Thancred asked, “Are you ok? Is it uncomfortable.”</p><p>     “Tis nothing for you to worry about,” Urianger assured, “Keep going. I will adjust in due time.”</p><p>   Thancred nodded his head, pressing in slowly thereafter to give Urianger time to get used to the sensation. He was tight, but the Elezen didn’t look pained. To loosen him up, Thancred grinded against his prostate, Urianger’s moans of ecstasy filling the room. Thus with one last push, Thancred bottomed out, his cock completely sheathed inside of Urianger.</p><p>     “Thy girth is impressive,” Urianger panted, “By the Twelve thou art big…”</p><p>     “Does it hurt?” Thancred worried.</p><p>     “No. It feels sublime.”</p><p>   “Then I’m gonna start moving.”</p><p>     Thancred started with shallow thrusts, partially to let Urianger adjust, partially for his own sake. Urianger’s walls seemed to cling to him. His insides were warm, soft, and the lewd sounds he made only seemed to arouse the Hyur even more. If he rutted into him quickly from the beginning, there was no way he would last.</p><p>     “Thancred,” Urianger moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist, “Harder… please…”</p><p>     Thancred gladly complied, cramming himself inside as deep as he could go. Urianger threw his head back into his pillow, gripping at the sheets as Thancred pounded him into bliss. Thancred’s palm pressed against Urianger’s their fingers intertwining as their bodies became one. The creaking of the bed, the moans and grunts of pleasure spilling from the pairs’ mouths, the wet, naughty slapping of skin against skin. Urianger didn’t care if all of Norvrandt heard them. He finally had someone to love again, and he couldn’t be happier.</p><p>     “Fuck… Uri…” Thancred cursed, “I’m getting close.”</p><p>     “And I as well,” Urianger mewled, “Thancred, let me release. I… I need to…”</p><p>     Thancred wrapped his hand around Urianger’s leaking cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Urianger bit down hard enough to leave a mark on Thancred’s shoulder, screaming out in pleasure as he came, his hot seed splattering between their stomachs. Thancred grunted, pressing all the way inside as he shot his load deep inside of Urianger’s bowels. The pair was out of breath, soaked with sweat and cum, hair disheveled and bodies limp. But they were satisfied.</p><p>     Thancred pulled out, his semen already starting to dribble out of Urianger’s stretched hole and onto the sheets. Yet both were too swept up in their afterglow to care. Thancred gazed into Urianger’s golden eyes, sweeping his sweat-drenched hair out of his face. The Elezen’s eyes always reminded Thancred of the sun, just as bright, warm, and comforting.</p><p>     “Thank thee, Thancred,” Urianger cooed, “I truly love thee.”</p><p>     “I love you too Urianger,” Thancred smiled, kissing his lover chastely.</p><p>     “Mine dearest, shall we make a promise?”</p><p>     “What kind of promise.”</p><p>     “That we shall protect each other and avoid reckless behavior for each other’s sake. Let us promise to grow old together, that we willst not leave the other behind.”</p><p>     “Gladly. I swear to you, Urianger. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>***</p><p>     As the dawn of a new day arrived in Il Mheg, Minfilia and Tyr Beq made their way towards the cottage, several other faefolk in tow. Even under the care of the Pixies in the safety of Lyhe Mheg, Minfilia still felt anxious. At least Tyr Beq had agreed to dispel the wall, but she feared this stunt would forever put a gap between Thancred and Urianger, that she would end up losing a dear friend and father figure. Yet as they came closer to Urianger’s cabin, Minfilia could hardly sense any light aether.</p><p>     “Tyr Beq,” she said, “Did you have it taken down in the middle of the night?”</p><p>     “I didn’t,” Tyr Beq replied, shocked, “Then… that must mean…”</p><p>     The door to the cabin swung open, and Urianger and Thancred stepped out into the field with smiles on their faces and their hands clasped together. To Minfilia’s surprised, they looked refreshed, a far cry from what she was expecting.</p><p>     “Good morrow Tyr Beq,” Urianger greeted, “It appears to be yet another lovely day in Il Mheg.”</p><p>     “Urianger! Thancred!” Minfilia cried, running up to hug the two, “You’re alright.”</p><p>     “I told thee not to worry child,” Urianger assured, “For we are well.”</p><p>     “How did you break the aether wall?” she asked.</p><p>     “We’ll tell you when you’re older,” Thancred chuckled, “But Minfilia, there is one thing we would like to ask of you. Your opinion is very important to us.”</p><p>     “What is it?” she wondered.</p><p>     “Wouldst thou be opposed to Thancred and I having a romantic relationship?” Urianger posed, “We have decided to court each other.”</p><p>     Minfilia smiled, giggling giddily, “I always thought of the both of you like fathers to me. Of course I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>     With his free hand, Thancred patted Minfilia on the head, ruffling her long, platinum blonde hair.</p><p>     “That’s my girl,” Thancred grinned.</p><p>     “Then the Ghrá Ryne was a success!” Tyr Beq cheered, “I am so happy for you, bookman!”</p><p>     Urianger scowled at the pink fae, “Whether thy courting ritual worked or not was beside the point. Thou couldst have put Thancred and I in grave danger were we not to break the spell.”</p><p>     “Your little Oracle begged me last night to dispel it this morning. She was very worried about you two. But it appears her fear was for naught,” Tyr Beq snickered, floating up to Urianger and whispering to him in fae, <em>“Did you enjoy yourself?”</em></p><p>     Urianger blushed before replying to the Pixie in their native tongue, <em>“Yes. Twas incredible.”</em></p><p>     “Minfilia, would you like to spend the day at Longmirror Lake?” Thancred suggested, “I don’t know about you Urianger, but I could go for some fresh air. We could go swimming and maybe do a little fishing.”</p><p>     “That sounds like fun,” Minfilia smiled, “I’d love to. You’re coming too, right Urianger?”</p><p>     “Fishing near the home of the Fuath may not be the brightest idea, though I doubt they will have any qualms with you swimming in the lake,” Urianger said, “And while swimming is hardly my boon, I willst still gladly join thy company. Mayhap I couldst make us some sandwiches for a picnic.”</p><p>     “May we come?” several fae asked, Tyr Beq included.</p><p>     “Certainly,” Minfilia replied spritely, “The more the merrier.”</p><p>***</p><p>     Tyr Beq soared through the fields of Lyhe Mheg watching as dream bubbles floated through the sky. Tonight was a good night. Not a single nightmare tainted the sky, yet still they couldn’t fight their own curiosity. They had to see what kind of dream their beloved bookman was having tonight. Inquisitively, they flitted over to his dream bubble by the Il Mheg gate. It was perfectly bright and iridescent, the outside shimmering like a prism. When they peeked inside, they saw Urianger sitting on the loveseat in his cottage, reading a book by himself. A familiar Hume entered the room, sitting down next to him.</p><p>     “Is Minfilia asleep?” he asked.</p><p>     “I just tucked her in,” Thancred replied, snuggling up to him, “What are you reading Uri?”</p><p>     “Tis an account of the first Warrior of Light. Quite the fascinating tale of heroics. Wouldst thou care to read it with me?”</p><p>     “I might skim a few pages, but I’m just happy to spend time with you.”</p><p>     “Then rest thou thine head on mine lap, that we may enjoy each others presence.”</p><p>     Thancred was happy to oblige, laying his head down on Urianger’s soft thighs. Urianger looked down at him lovingly, setting the book aside as he caressed Thancred’s scalp. The sight nearly moved Tyr Beq to tears. It was such a simple dream, hardly a grand adventure or mystical paradise, yet it seemed to bring Urianger so much happiness. This semblance of a family, of having a calm domestic life amidst a world of chaos and strife; this was his true bliss, his perfect dream. Tyr Beq pulled away from the bubble, letting it float through the Kindgom of Dreams that it may stay sweet.</p><p>     “Dream well, dear bookman,” Tyr Beq cooed, “And may you always retain this happiness you have found.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>